1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical appliance with electrical hazard protection, and more particularly to such an electric appliance which is connected to a source of electricity by means of a feed cord having a connector swivelled or detachable to the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical appliances with electrical shock hazard protection have been proposed in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,158 and 4,709,293. The prior appliance is designed to have in itself one or more hazard sensors which detect a short-circuit condition caused by the presence of moisture, water, and the like conductive medium between exposed conductors in the electrical appliance to thereby interrupt the feeding of electric current to the appliance. Thus, the appliance can be made safe against potential electrical shocks when the appliance is immersed in water or subjected to like conductive environment. Further, for reliably detecting such hazard condition, the prior appliance contemplates to arrange the hazard sensor in the vicinity of an opening which is required for effecting the function of the appliance, that is, an inlet and outlet openings in a hair dryer illustrated as a typical embodiment in the above patents. However, a serious problem is encountered when using a feed cord which has a connector swivelled or detachable to the appliance, since such connector includes inherently exposed terminals for energizing the appliance and therefore has a potential hazard of short-circuiting between the exposed terminals.